This invention generally relates to elevator door frames and, more particularly, to prewired elevator door frames that facilitate more efficient installation.
One challenge associated with installing elevator systems within buildings is wiring the various components of the system together. A plurality of wires are required to communicate power or electrical signals to the various components, such as electronic controllers, hall buttons and lights. Typically, installation includes a significant amount of labor to install the necessary wires and make appropriate connections.
In addition to the amount of time and labor required, the complexity of an installation allows for the possibility that wires are not properly installed. This can include making improper connections or damage to the wires during installation. Obviously, such situations need to be avoided in order to provide a properly operating elevator system upon completing the installation and to minimize future repair costs.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved system and method for installing the necessary wiring for an elevator system. This invention addresses that need.
In general terms, this invention is an elevator system including a plurality of door frames installed at a plurality of landings along a hoistway. Each of the door frames is prewired. Each door frame includes a plurality of wires supported within the door frame that are preassembled into the door frame before the door frame is installed at the landing. Each door frame includes a connector portion coupled with a first end of the wires. The connector portion has a length that extends away from the door frame. Each door frame also includes a socket portion that is adapted to be coupled to the connector portion of another one of the door frames.
Various features and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the currently preferred embodiment. The drawing that accompanies the detailed description can be briefly described as follows.